


Consider the Coconuts

by magicalspacerainbow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm gonna be dead tomorrow, M/M, and I deeply regret it, i guess, im too tired to tag, its fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalspacerainbow/pseuds/magicalspacerainbow
Summary: Virgil has some important questions but Roman is too tired to deal with them





	Consider the Coconuts

**Author's Note:**

> it's late and i have no idea if this is really good, but enjoy, have fun, hope you like it  
> also, my brain sucks at finding good english words when im tired so this could literally be garbage and i'd have no idea

“Do you think dinosaurs knew how to open coconuts?” Virgil asked randomly.  
Roman, who was playing with the boy’s hair, stopped to think about it. “Maybe, I’m not sure.” His hands went back to the other’s hair, who relaxed.  
After a few moments, Virgil sat up and looked at him while pulling the blanket closer around himself. “Did coconuts even exist back then?”  
“Virgil,” he groaned slightly, tugging him back down into his embrace. “It’s too late for this.”  
He pulled the other’s arms closer around himself and snuggled in closer. “I know, but still. Think about it.”  
Roman sighed deeply and gave it a thought. “Probably not, but you should ask Logan about this tomorrow.”  
With a small yawn, Virgil stretched before laying back down. “Yeah. I should.”  
His hands left the hair to adjust the pillow behind his head. “We should sleep.”  
The other boy nodded against his chest and Roman soon heard snoring coming from him. He ran his fingers through the sleeping boy’s hair a few times, whispering “Goodnight, my prince.” before also drifting off to sleep.


End file.
